After
by Ohjenkinsyes
Summary: This is a story of Nellis' life after the apocalypse. Filled with good times, smut, Terror, Creepy uncles and brother's, Feels. Rated M For language and Later smut between several pairings.


After.

**Note:** **Okay, so this is hopefully going to be a long story, if i get enough people to like it. There are many characters introduced in this story, Roger, Peter, Amelia, that we haven't seen yet. You will. There is one character, Sonya, who will join later. Nick's uncles are introduced here and will be in alot. I can't help it, they are my favorite OC pairing ; v ; Also, My Nick.. Is a bit different. Once he and Ellis become a couple, he tones down on the insults and is generally affectionate. i mean, he's still an asshole, of course. but he's.. Softer? I guess.. **

**Nipote: Nephew**

**Si: Yes **

**Zio: Uncle.**

**Anyways, I do not Own Nick or Ellis, sadly. I do own the rest of the characters, Well a friend and i do. :D Enjoy~**

_Finally_. Finally, they had made it New Orleans. How Long had it taken? Nick lost track after the first few days of the break-out. It hadn't been all daisy's and skipping. They had Lost Rochelle to a tank in the Sugar mill and Coach had found his wife, alive, and decided he would travel with her. That left Nick and Ellis by themselves. Nick knew they could handle themselves, but goofing around was a strict No. It was just two. Not four. Not three pairs of eyes to watch you, just one. That explains why Nick was currently yelling at Ellis like he was a child.

"What did i fucking tell you when we entered the goddamn cemetery? _Don't fucking run off._ What did you do? You ran off. Ellis, do you even realize the circumstances right now? There are _two_ of us. Not three, or Four. Two. " Nick wasn't yelling yet, but the venom in his voice was enough to have Ellis curled up, watching nick with wide eyes, "If I lose you, Ellis.. Then.. I might as well kill myself. I can fight off several men at once, but i can't fight a goddamn tank or a hunter by myself."

"N-Nick.. I said i was so-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Ellis! It hasn't cut it since all this shit broke out!" Nick almost screamed at the kid, glaring hard. He turned away, rubbing his temples, trying to calm down. He wasn't pissed at Ellis, he was worried. They were so close to being out of here. Nick turned slowly back to Ellis.

"Look, I.. don't mean to be so pissy.. I'm tired, Ellis. And, I really can't have you hating me like everyone else does, I want to apologi-" Nick froze, staring at Ellis. Ellis was holding something in his hand. It looked like a little lego. Where.. Had Nick seen that before? With a frown, He shook his head.

"Nick... I'm sorry, okay? I won't do it again.. I.. Even if i haf'ta hold your hand, I won't leave again. " Ellis said, smiling as Nick snorted.  
"You aren't holding my hand, idiot. Come on, We're almost to the damn bridge." Nick sighed, rolling his eyes. With a nod from Ellis, they left the saferoom.

"Hey, Nick... You never really talk about yerself much.. " Ellis shifted, wondering if Nick would be pissy if he asked as they trudged towards the bridge in the distance. It had been quiet for the last hour. Time to break the silence.

"Fine fine, Ask away, Overalls. " Nick sighed, scanning the area for zombies. There hadn't been many of them, like someone knew they were coming and cleared the way for them.

"Well.. Do you have any family..? I mean, you know i got a Ma and a Pa and a sister. What about you?" He bit his lip, glancing at the male.

"I had a mother.. She died when i was fourteen.. And a father, but after she died, I just became a nuisance to him.. I have a brother.. Well, He's my best friend, but we're so close we might as well have been blood. Last time i saw him was in prison.. I also have two uncles, Fredrico and Greg. Greg is Rico's wife.. husband? Then there's Peter and Amelia.. They're family, even if not by blood. And a Grandma who lives in Italy. She's pretty kickass." Nick shrugged, "That's about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry about yer Ma.." Ellis frowned, taking notice of Nick's glazed over look. time for a different topic, "Best friend, huh? I have a best friend, too. Keith and Dave, you know this one time, My buddy Keit-"

"Ellis. I know. You've told me about a million stories." Nick said with a chuckle, stepping over several corpses. Seriously, now he was getting bored. His gun hadn't left his back all afternoon, "Roger, My "Bff" is that the right term nowadays? Well, We did a few wild things as kids, mainly are favorite thing to do was kiss and get heated in front of my father. He's a fucking homophobe. It was hilarious. " A real laugh left his lips at the memories, Making Ellis smile. Maybe he had opened Nick up a bit. He kept going.

"You said you had Two uncles? Fredrico and Greg? They sound familiar. What do they look like?" He questioned curiously, stepping in line with Nick's stride.

"A first glance at Rico, You think "Italian." Because, he is. and Russian, but you won't see that. He always has stubble along his jaw and mouth, I think he keeps it for Greg. He's right between us in terms of muscle mass. He's tan and he always has his hair in a ponytail. Fuck, He's just the definition of gorgeous. " Nick rolled his eyes, "Next to me, that is. I'm sexy as fuck. He has the Rayment eye color, Deep forest green. "

"Wow. He does sound familiar. And Greg?" Ellis asked, jumping slightly as Nick burst into laughter, glancing quickly to make sure they didn't attract anything. They hadn't, odd enough.

"Oh my god, He is the definition of 'Princess' or 'Adorable'. He's 5'4, With a baby face and wide doe eyes that are bright blue, almost ice blue. Put him in a dress and give him extensions and you couldn't tell he was a guy except for the flat chest. It pisses him off when i tease him. He has dark, wavy brown hair.. And.. He usually looks like those hipster idiots." Nick looked at Ellis, grinning still. "What?" Ellis was wearing a big grin.

"Nuthin' " He muttered, laughing, then stopped. "Hey Nick.. You say Fredrico has a ponytail, right...? " Ellis pointed straight ahead at two figures, holding hands and chatting. Well, that explained why there were no zombies. Nick looked up at them and his jaw dropped.

"No, that can't be.. Hold on.. " Nick squinted, " Well, Shit! It is! Hey, PRINCESS." Nick yelled. The shorter of the two figures froze, turning slowly on the spot, glaring.

"Excuse me? Come say that to my face, bu- Nick? Oh my god, Rico! Rico, It's Nick!" The small one, Greg, squealed, eyes lighting up. The taller, Fredrico, turned, eyes wide.

"Nicolas? Is that really you?" He said in a thick Italian accent.

"Uhm, who else would look this hot while in an apocalypse?" Nick smirked, winking, earning himself an eye roll from his uncle. Nick grabbed Ellis' hand and quickly made his way over to the two, not taking notice to the light blush painting Ellis' cheeks.

"Nipote.. Still as cocky as ever." Fredrico chuckled, embracing his Nephew tightly. "I haven't seen you for at least four years, si? How have you been?"  
"Yea, Zio.. I've been.. living. Dad's made sure to give me a cold, frozen black heart. " Even as he said it, he knew it wasn't quite true. It was thawing a bit with this reunion.

"Nick, now you are bigger then me!" Greg laughed, joining the hug tightly before pulling back, heading over to a small clearing to grab his pack. Nick pulled back with a grin.

"Everyone's bigger then him, Zio. " He said quietly, snorting. Fredrico flicked him. "What? It's true, is it not?"

"Si, but that doesn't mean you should tease him." Rico stretched, glancing at Greg then over to Ellis. "Aren't you the Harper boy?"

"Yea! Ellis Lee Harp- Wait, Yer Fredrico Rayment! You lived a few doors down from me, didn't ya? Yea! I used ta garden with you guys!" Ellis's smile widened as he moved to Nick's side. He was about to say something when the ground began to rumble and a scream filled the air. All three men pulled their guns out and turned towards the scream.

"Gregory!" Fredrico yelled, eyes widening. Greg clung to a huge chunk of concrete that was currently above a tank's head. His eyes were wide as he cried for Rico. Then, The tank flung the concrete, and Greg straight at Nick.

This was going to hurt. A lot.


End file.
